A Little Bit of Soap
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ada hal-hal yang bisa dicuci bersih oleh sabun. Tapi sebagian hal lagi menolak untuk terhapus oleh waktu sekalipun. One-chot, Dark Chocolate alias Rotten Egg, break up fic, OOC ahoy, dan lain-lain. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** A Little Bit of Soap

**Summary:** Ada hal-hal yang bisa dicuci bersih oleh sabun. Tapi sebagian hal lagi menolak untuk terhapus oleh waktu sekalipun.

**Pairing:** Dark Chocolate a.k.a Rotten Egg

**Rate:** M

**Disclaimer:** Lagu dan fandom dan nopel dan filem bukan yang saia *nangis*

**Bacotan:** Lagu lawas selalu menyediakan begitu banyak inspirasi bagi saia. Sungguh. Cobain deh, sekali-sekali. d(=w=)b

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

A little bit of soap  
Will wash away your lipstick on my face  
But a little bit of soap  
Will never, never, never ever erase  
The pain in my heart and my eyes  
As I go through the lonely years  
A little bit of soap  
Will never wash away my tears

**A Little Bit of Soap—The Jarmels**

* * *

Matanya sedikit bengkak dan berat walaupun dia tidak banyak menangis semalam. Dan dirinya yang di cermin tidak terlihat lebih baik dari dirinya yang asli.

Cetelah mencuci mukanya tiga kali pun, matanya tetap tidak mau bekerja sama.

Matanya terpaku pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin, tepatnya pada noda merah di pipinya. Bekas cupang? Bukan, lipstik.

Dia tertawa.

Pria gila macam apa yang memberikan lipstik yang tadinya merupakan hadiah untuk selingkuhannya pada pacarnya?

Jawabannya; pria semacam Aster.

Semakin sulit untuknya melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Ketika jantungnya berdetak kencang dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya karena Pitch menemukan tas kertas kecil berisi lipstik di laci mobilnya.

* * *

_"Aster? Kenapa ada lipstik disini?"_

_Tangannya dingin, darahnya mengalir semua ke kakinya sampai rasanya nyaris meledak._

_"Aku beli tadi," jawabnya singkat._

_Tatapan sepasang mata emas itu menusuk hatinya. "Untuk?"_

_"Kubelikan untukmu." Jelas dia berbohong, dia membeli itu tiga hari lalu untuk diberikan pada orang yang jelas bukan Pitch._

_Tapi tampaknya Pitch tertipu. Dia tertawa dan membuka lipstik itu. "Untukku? Bibirku terlalu pucat, ya, Aster?" godanya sambil memulas benda terkutuk berwarna merah tua itu pada bibir tipisnya. "Hmm… aneh. Aku heran kenapa wanita senang sekali memakai ini," ujarnya sambil menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya._

_Dia tertawa sambil mengambil lipstik itu dari tangan Pitch. "Tapi kau manis sekali seperti itu."_

* * *

Dia meraih sabun cuci mukanya dari rak di bawah cermin dan memijitnya sedikit untuk mengeluarkan isinya ke telapak tangannya. Hal ini selalu dia lakukan tiap hari. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda. Bekas lipstik itu mungkin satu-satunya pengingat, satu-satunya prasasti—ukiran—sementara yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Pitch. Dia mencoba mengelap bekas itu dengan tangannya tanpa hasil. Noda merah itu masih melekat pekat di pipinya.

Sabun di tangannya mulai mencair karena basah dan dia harus membuat keputusan secepatnya.

Menghilangkan bekas itu atau membiarkannya berada di situ sampai nanti hilang sendiri.

* * *

_Ciuman-ciuman panas saling mereka bagi sambil meraba-raba koridor untuk mencari tempat yang pantas untuk memadu cinta yang bagi Aster rasanya sudah semakin hambar. Itu salahnya._

_"Oof…" suara kecil itu keluar dari mulutnya ketika Pitch mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan dia sadar bahwa mereka _akhirnya _sampai juga di kamar. Dia tersenyum melihat ulah Pitch; membuka kemeja hitamnya dengan perlahan sambil mendesah panjang dan menggoda sambil menduduki pinggul Aster dan sesekali menggesekan pinggulnya sendiri dan membuat Aster mau tidak mau mendesis dan membiarkan udara yang berharga meninggalkan paru-parunya._

_Sepasang tangan kurus berkutat dengan ritsletingnya. "Cepat sekali, _love_," godanya sambil menahan tangan itu. "Biarkan aku buka baju dulu."_

_Napas Pitch memburu. "Aku sudah tidak tahan," jawabnya, "Aku sudah tidak bertemu denganmu sebulan dan aku mau melakukannya sekarang."_

_Dia membiarkannya._

_Tanpa persiapan apa-apa dan tanpa pelumas, Pitch mengarahkan ereksi Aster dan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa ada suara yang keluar._

_"Oh… Aster, aku sampai lupa rasanya sesakit ini…" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai bergerak lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih hati-hati._

_"Pitch…"_

_"Mmh?"_

_Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya meraih lipstik di meja di sampingnya dan memulaskan pemerah bibir itu pada bibir tipis yang tengah digigiti oleh pemiliknya itu. Warna merah tua itu kontras di atas kulit Pitch yang putih pucat. Manis._

_Cantik._

_Ketika Pitch mulai bergerak lagi dan memanggil-manggil namanya, yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah pria Inggris itu._

_"Kemari," perintahnya sambil menahan wajah tirus itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium Pitch sampai mereka berdua tidak bisa bernapas. Dia tahu ada bekas merah di bibirnya, di pipinya, dan Pitch mencium lehernya. Bibir tipis itu mengenai kerah kemejanya sebelum berhasil menemukan kulitnya._

_Wajah tirus itu terlihat begitu lembut dan Aster tiba-tiba saja tidak punya hati untuk terus berbohong._

_"Aster…" desah Pitch lagi sebeum bergerak naik dan turun dan kemudia mencium Aster lagi sesaat sebelum dia mencapai puncak._

_Aster menyusul tidak lama kemudian._

* * *

Sabun ditangannya sudah benar-benar mencair karena dia terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang sudah bukan lagi mengenai mengambil keputusan untuk menghapus lipstik itu atau jangan.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membasuh dan menyabuni wajahnya.

Dia salah. Bkas merah itu memang menghilang, tetapi dia masih bisa mengingat semuanya. Termasuk wajah tirus dengan sepasang mata emas yang memandangnya kecewa.

* * *

_"Pitch, kenapa ada lipstik di rokokku?" tanya Aster ketika dia mengambil kembali rokoknya yang sedang dihisap oleh Pitch._

_"Bibirku masih merah," jawab Pitch enteng sambil menarik tangan Aster yang memegang rokok itu untuk menghisap satu hisapan panjang berisi asap dan nikotin._

_Keduanya terdiam sambil berbagi satu batang rokok sebelum Aster akhirnya merasa tidak tahan lagi berbohohng._

_"Aku selingkuh."_

_Pitch memandangnya kaget, rokok yang masih membara di tangannya terlupakan._

_"Aku selingkuh," ulangnya._

_Saat itu, Pitch tidak lagi memandangnya. Pria berambut hitam itu menunduk dan mematikan rokoknya. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"_

_"Karena aku merasa tidak benar kalau aku terus merahasiakannya."_

_Dia berharap Pitch berteriak marah padanya, memakinya dan melemparkannya dengan apapun yang bisa tangan kurusnya raih. Tetapi tidak. Pitch memandangnya kecewa sambil bertanya pelan; "Dan kau kira mengakuinya akan membuatmu benar?"_

_"Pitch…" panggilnya untuk mencegah pria itu pergi. "Maaf."_

_"Jangan, Aster. Jangan," ujar Pitch sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya cepat-cepat, mengambil jasnya dan menenteng sepatunya keluar dari situ. Dia pergi dan tidak pernah berbalik lagi._

_Aster tahu Pitch sedang menangis dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam disitu tanpa mengejarnya atau mencoba untuk memperbaiki ini semua._

* * *

Setahun lewat. Bekas lipstik di kemejanya sudah lama tercuci bersih, bau parfum Pitch yang menempel di tubuhnya sudah menghilang, dan bekas airmatanya sudah lama sekali mengalir dengan air. Tentu saja, dia mencuci semuanya dengan sabun.

Sedikit sabun bisa menghapus bekas ciuman di pipinya.

Sedikit sabun bisa menghapus bekas lipstik di kerahnya.

Sedikit sabun bisa mencuci bersih bekas bau keringatnya di atas seprai putihnya, menghapus bau parfum Pitch yang dulu memenuhi senantiasa ruangan itu.

Tapi sebanyak apapun sabun tidak akan pernah bisa mencuci ingatannya tentang ciuman manis di pipinya. Sampai sekarang pun dia bisa mengingat tempat sisa noda merah itu berada dulu.

Tidak akan menghilangkan perasaan geli yang masih tertinggal di lehernya yang malam itu dicium.

Tidak akan menghapus perasaan bersalahnya, tidak akan mencuci habis ingatannya tentang sepasang mata yang memandangnya kecewa, tidak akan bisa menghilangkan keinginannya untuk berteriak memanggil nama Pitch tiap malam.

Sebanyak apapun sabun tidak bisa menghapus bersih memorinya.

Dan tidak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya ketika dia ingat bahwa Pitch bukan lagi miliknya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tapi, kalo lagu lawasnya nyesek, pasti hasilnya nyesek juga… =7='

Lagu aslinya sih ngga M-rated, cuman saia aja jail pengen bikin M-rated. Sorry, I'm not sorry. *dibakar*

Ehehe… ripiunya dimohon, ya~! *plakked*

Love and soap  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
